Life of Ameyuri
by Lexion
Summary: Drabbles of Ameyuri's life as a mother. What is a better way for a mother to help her family in all things.
1. Don't bully her kids

Mei and Ameyuri were sitting in a room having tea and dango together. They were just having a relaxing mother day. Mei was a mother of two A teenage daughter, Meina and a 12 year old son, Chaotzu. Ameyuri on the other hand was a mother of twin sons Akuma and Akaneme and an 8 year old girl named Akane.

Mei sighed at the sweet tea she drank then looked at Ameyuri.

"Isn't this great Ameyuri? You and I finally got the day to ourselves."

"Indeed it is."

"I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"I noticed that when the twins were younger I noticed that they never dared got into trouble at home, at school, hell not even the store. How did you do it?"

"I have my ways."

"You didn't hit them, did you?"

"...Does body slamming count as hitting them?"

"Ameyuri!"

"What?"

"You can't do that. What if they are embarrassed by you?"

"Last time I checked, I'm the mom so if you want to avoid violence just do what I say."

They both heard the door open to see Akuma coming into the room. He looked to be upset then Ameyuri looked at him.

"Akuma, come here."

He went to her and they looked at him.

"What happened at school this time?"

"I was just suspended for a week at school."

Ameyuri frowned.

"For what?"

Akuma looked away.

"Some kids in my class were bullying a girl and I told them to stop. They began to come at me and a teacher did come telling them to stop. Later when school ended they came at me and the leader punched me then I turned around and hit him back. That's when another teacher came and saw us fighting."

Ameyuri just looked at him then frowned.

"Are you serious? Come on we're going to your school right now. If you want Mei you can come along."

Mei followed out of the door then Akuma looked at her.

"Ms. Mei what's the camera for?"

"Hm? Oh, this? I was going to record any good that happens."

They all went to the middle school that Akuma and his brother went to. They were in the room with the principal, the teacher that saw the fight and all the kids that were involved with the problem. Ameyuri frowned a little when she saw that Akane was in the room too.

"Akane why are you here, you're supposed to be heading to Akaname."

The teacher looked at Ameyuri.

"Ms. Ringo, this is the girl that was being made fun of today."

The leader of the bullies just looked at Ameyuri with fear on his face.

"Wait a second, that girl is your daughter?"

Ameyuri looked at him balefully making him shake in his seat. The principal sweat dropped.

"Ms. Ringo, Akuma was seen hitting this boy and we staff can't let that go."

Ameyuri looked at him making him kind of nervous as she spoke.

"Maybe I missed something, where is my son's file for this school?"

"Right here."

Ameyuri looked at it then found a section that was circled on then pointed to it.

"It says right here that Akuma is allowed to defend his sister and himself if someone hits him first."

"Yes but-"

"I'm not finished. You agreed to it and so far we have not had a single problem with it and he knows I'm on his case."

She turned to the bully.

"As for you what all happened?"

"I admit it I was bullying the girl and he did tell me to stop nicely but then later I took it to the next level and hit him and that's when we started fighting."

"I can tell by looking at the bruises on your face. Along with that I'm even more surprised that he didn't through anything at you."

"What do you mean?"

Ameyuri placed a hand on Akuma's head.

"When Akuma was his sister's age someone else bullied his twin brother."

"And what happened to them?"

"A whole lot more than what happened to you."

"Like what? A body slam into a wall?"

"No, he threw a book, a chair and a desk at the kid then pushed him down a flight of stairs after that."

"...Um where is the kid now?"

"He's the kid that is limping everywhere he goes I'm sure that you've seen him."

The boy gulped then Ameyuri looked at her son.

"But still throwing a desk was a little overkill. I am glad that you stood up for your sister but next time someone is dumb enough to bully you feel free to either call me or Meina."

"Who's Meina."

Akuma looked at him.

"My older sister."

Ameyuri stood up then hugged her daughter.

"Alright kids time to go home."

Akane smiled.

"Yes Mommy."

The family to go home.


	2. How i met your mother

Akuma was walking through the hallway with one question in his mind.

'How did Dad meet Mom?'

Akuma went to the living room and saw his father, Omoi sitting in there.

"Um Dad?"

Omoi looked up and saw his son and smiled.

"What is it son?"

"I was wondering something?"

"What?"

"How did you and Mom meet?"

There was a silence in the room then Omoi looked away.

"Well, I met your mother during the fourth ninja war. The five great nations joined together and won the war."

"Really, how did that work out afterward?"

"Yes, your mother was the type that loved to fight which others found her scary. One day I just happened to be walking alone but then I saw her taking a nap under an apple tree. I went to her and thought that she had a cute sleeping face and said so. Apparently, I realized she was a light sleeper because she tackled me to the ground."

"Wow Dad."

"Hey, don't judge me. After that you mother and I began to hang out then Valentine's Day came along and that scared me so bad."

"Why?"

"Well I wasn't sure what to get your mother and her teammates warned me not to get her chocolates because she was trained to go crazy at any moment."

"So what did you do?"

"I wasn't sure at first but then I was so scared when I saw her and she was wearing a nice kimono dress that looked lovely on her. "

"What's so scary about looking at Mom when she's wearing a kimono?"

"Well, when I first saw you're mother she was being controlled by the enemy and almost killed me."

"Oh."

"So yeah back to the story about how I was with her on Valentine's Day. She didn't have her swords with her which made me wonder where they were."

Just then Akaname and Akane came into the room and Akane smiled.

"Daddy, are you sharing how you met Mommy?"

Omoi smiled.

"Yes I am."

All three children were listening to their father as he told them the story.

"So I didn't know where your mother had her swords but I noticed she had her hands behind her back. I asked her is something wrong then she handed me a letter."

"What did it say, Daddy?"

"I have it right here, I was looking at it when Akuma came into the room. It says,' Roses are red, violets are blue if you say yes, I'll wait for you.'"

Omoi looked at his kids to see Akane and Akaname smiling but Akuma raised a brow.

"Is that all?"

Omoi smiled.

"Nope, there's more.' Blood is red, bruises are blue dare to say no I will kill you. What do you guys thinks?"

They just stared at him and Akaname tilted his head.

"What did you say?"

Omoi laughed a little.

"Clearly I said yes but I noticed that your mother still had her hands behind her back then I quickly had an idea and took her out to dinner. That was also the same night we kissed and that was all that happened."

Akane giggled then Akaname smiled. Akuma didn't seem to get everything then he looked at Omoi.

"Dad, do you know where Mom is right now?"

"Last time I checked she was in the apple tree picking apples."

"Really? It didn't seem like it."

"What do you mean, Akuma."

All three kids pointed and Omoi looked behind him to see Ameyuri's glaring face inches from his.

"Omoi what did you just tell them?"

Omoi looked like he was about to start crying but Akane came up to her and smiled.

"Daddy was telling us how you two met and fell in love on Valentine's Day. I loved the story, Mommy."

Ameyuri smiled at her daughter then rubbed her head.

"That's great to hear. Come on everyone, I just got done making apple pie."

They all went to the kitchen to have pie. While they were in the kitchen having pei Omoi hugged Ameyuri from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your pie is the best as always."

"Glad you like it."


	3. I'm not mad at you

Akane was walking through the hallway then she went to the kitchen but then stopped when she saw something hanging off the handle of the stove. She didn't understand what it meant so then she went to look for her brothers.

Akuma and Akaname were both in their room. They looked to see their sister coming into the room.

"Akane, what is it?"

"I'm telling Mommy on you."

"For what?"

"You made I mess in the kitchen."

"We never been in the kitchen, we been in our room the whole time."

"Then who made the mess in the kitchen?"

"Let's have a look at the mess."

They went to the kitchen and the twins saw their sister point to the stove and they both froze. Akaname looked at his brother.

"Does Dad know about this?"

Akuma looked at him.

"If he did I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be near Mom."

They went to the living room to see Omoi reading something. He stopped to see his kids coming to him and smiled as he picked his daughter up and sat her on his lap. He noticed his sons having a slight look of worry on their faces and blinked.

"Is something wrong?"

Akuma looked at him.

"Dad, by any chance is Mom mad at you?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Come with us to the kitchen."

They went to the kitchen. At first Omoi was smiling but his smile dropped into a look of horror. Hanging from the handle of the stove was a banana and two apples. The banana was in the middle and there was a large knife in it.

The kids looked at their father and saw that he looked like he was about to cry.

"Daddy, why are you about to cry?"

"Kids pack up a weeks worth of clothes, we're going to a hotel."

"Dad, is something wrong?"

"Your mother doesn't want to be bothered this week so let's go."

After they left to go to a hotel, Omoi heard his phone ring. He looked at it and saw that it was Ameyuri. Omoi knew that ignoring Ameyuri was like writing a death sentence so he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Omoi, where are you and the kids?"

"We're out."

"Is something wrong? I thought we were going to have a family night."

"Family night, are you sure?"

"I didn't stutter, come back home."

Omoi hung up and looked at his kids.

"That was your mother, I didn't realize we were having family night."

They went back to the house and went to the living room. Ameyuri was holding a couple boxes of pizza then she smiled at them.

"Alright are you all ready to eat?"

Akane, not understanding what was really going on ran to her mother.

"Yes Mommy."

Akaname and Akuma looked at their father who was gesturing them to play along with Akane. The twins were smiling kind of nervously. They joined in then Omoi.

That night when it was bed time Ameyuri was in the room then she sat up.

"I'm going to get the Akane ready for bed."

Omoi blinked and ran in front of her.

"No Ameyuri you go ahead and lay on the bed and I'll get Akane ready for bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, don't keep me waiting."

Ameyuri leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek then Omoi left. Omoi went to his daughter only to see that was sitting on her bed.

"Daddy I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Akuma told me that before you and Mommy met, Mommy was a meanie."

"Well, Mommy is nice now."

"What did she do before we came along?"

"Mommy was annoyed with Daddy sometimes because Daddy wasn't sure about what to do. Mommy almost strangled Daddy for calling her fat when your brothers lived in her stomach."

"Really?"

"Yes but Auntie Samui came to the rescue to save Daddy."

"Will Auntie Samui come to your rescue again tonight?"

Omoi was about to break out in tears then he looked at his daughter.

"I hope so..."

Omoi hugged his little girl then Akane got under the covers an went to sleep. Omoi told his children good night then went to his shared room. When he got there he saw that Ameyuri was laying under the covers looking at him.

Omoi climbed into the bed but Ameyuri noticed that Omoi was at the very edge of the bed and frowned a little.

"Omoi?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Nothing's wrong."

Ameyuri just looked at him then scooted closer and was leaning over him. If Ameyuri had to lean over Omoi when talking to him and something isn't right then Omoi was in trouble.

"What's going on?"

Omoi was scared.

"Okay, I'm sorry I was acting strange. It's just that at noon the kids and I were in the kitchen and were saw the sign of the banana and the apples and I figured you were in a bad mood so then I had the kids to come with me to a hotel but that's when you called and told me that we had family night. Whatever it is that I made you angry about I'm sorry."

At this point he was crying and Ameyuri was just looking at him then blinked.

"Um Omoi?"

"*sniff* Yes?"

"I was never angry with you and what you saw earlier wasn't by me, it was from Mei. She came this morning while you were all sleeping and was angry because some retard made her upset and I told to show me what she had in mind to do to them then she was going to do so."

"Oh."

"Omoi, I would never get mad at you, I might get irritated with you from time to time but I still love you."

She kissed him then Omoi hugged her.

"Thank you, I love you too."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

After a while the door creaked open and Akane stuck her head in.

"Daddy, are you still alive?"

Omoi and Ameyuri opened their eyes to see Akane coming to them. They had her to sleep in the middle.


	4. An acorn does not fall far from the tree

Akane was running though the yard looking for one of her parents she soon found Omoi and Akaname together talking.

"Daddy?"

They looked at her and Omoi picked her up.

"What is it?"

"I heard my teacher reading a book then she said something about an apple does not fall far from a tree, what does that mean?"

Omoi smiled at his children.

"It means the child will do what their parents do."

"You mean I'm going to be a scary person like Mommy when I'm older?"

Akane was about to start crying then Omoi calmed her down.

"No Akuma already did that. You are clearly nothing like your mother. You look like her but knowing your mother she wasn't the type to be gentle."

"Akaname and I took after you?"

"Yes."

Akaname tilted his head.

"Dad, between me and big brother how come Akuma looks like he's going to kill somebody?"

Omoi just looked at them.

"Well Akuma was a mean looking person, in fact he was mean looking as a baby. I still remember when your mother was taking a nap I was trying to get Akuma to play with me."

"Is that when Mom and I woke up to see that you had a bleeding hand and was crying?"

"Yes."

"Daddy, what happened?"

"I went to try to get Akuma to play with me since your mother always had him with her. So while you both were taking a nap I went to him and saw that he was woken up and was looking at me. I playfully started to poke him and rub his back. After a while when I was about to poke him he grabbed my hand and was looking at me. I was about think he wants to play then I saw that his nails that looked more sharpened claws appear and he said,' Poke me again, and this hand is mine.' I thought he was being cute and poked him then he attacked me."

"Yeah I remember now Mom had to call Akuma to stop then he went to her and fell asleep."

"Daddy, did Mommy ever attack you?"

"Yes there was a time I didn't know that she was sleeping and I didn't know she was there. I went to her one time and began taking pictures of her. I finally stopped when I felt this dark aura and looked down to see your mother glaring at me. At first I was just telling her I was making memories but then she tackled me and beat me up while taking pictures."

"Daddy I heard that Akuma fell into a porcupine fence what happened?"

"I wasn't paying attention and pushed him in there. Akuma fell in then one of those mean creatures started to fire his spikes at him getting him in the butt. I have never Akuma scream so loud before, then your mother came and got him out. We came home and Akaname was sent to Auntie's Mei so he wouldn't see what happened. Akuma was crying when those spikes were pulled out."

"What did Mom do to you?"

"Your mother and I went to the zoo the next day and I was still telling her that it was an accident then we got to the porcupines your mother pushed me in. She watched as I was attacked by those things."

They turned to see Akuma coming but he seemed to be in pain. Akane went to him.

"Big brother, what happened?"

Akuma looked at them.

"My class had a field trip to look at many of the cactus near the desert. While we were there we were told about the types of those spiky plants and along the way our teacher told us a little abit the jumping cactus."

Omoi smirked.

"The jumping cactus is the worst."

"I learned that."

Ameyuri came down from a tree and went to them.

"Akuma, what happened to you, you're walking in pain."

Akuma looked at the ground.

"How does it look?"

Akuma turned around show why he was in pain. There were cactus thorns in his butt.

"Ooohhhh."

Ameyuri looked at him.

"Alright let's go inside so I can get these thorns out."

They both went inside and Ameyuri began to pluck and pull the thorns out. She had to sit on his legs while he laid on his stomach so that he wouldn't move. Ameyuri laughed a little then Akuma looked at her.

"What is it Mom?"

"This brings back memories."

"Like what?"

"When your father accidentally pushed you into the porcupine fence, I had to pluck those thorns out of your rear."

"What did you do to Dad after that?"

"I pushed him in there the very next day."

"Did you get his out?"

"No, he went to the hospital."

After getting them out Ameyuri leaned to her son and kissed him on the forehead. Akuma laughed a little and Ameyuri looked at him.

"What is it?"

"This could have been worse."

"How?"

"Another kid got thorns on his head."

Ameyuri hissed.

"I'm pretty sure those won't be coming out as easy as your did."

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. I have a question?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Why were you near those plants in the first place?"

"My class had a trip and we were all walking through the area of the jumping cactus."

Ameyuri just brought her hand to her face mumbling how stupid the class was for doing that.

"Well you won't be sitting for a while but in the mean time just lay on your stomach and I'll make you soup."

"Thanks Mom."

Ameyuri rubbed his head then walked out of the room.

That night they were sleeping Omoi looked at Ameyuri.

"So what do you think?"

"Omoi, it's late let me sleep."

"But Ameyuri?"

Ameyuri glared at him and sat up getting a bowl that had all the thorns in it.

"Omoi if you don't let me sleep I will stick these in you myself."

Omoi turned around.

"Good night."

"Thank you, love you."


	5. Fuguki and his Grandchildren

Akuma was walking through the hallway then he stopped to see Akane and Akaname coming to him.

"What are you two up to?"

Akane looked at him.

"Big Brother, were you ever curious about how Mommy and Daddy met?"

Akaname looked at him.

"I was cutious about what made them want to have us."

Akuma blinked.

"Let's go ask Grandfather, I'm sure he'll us. I think he's in the Office."

They went to the main office of the seven swordsmen and saw Fuguki in there. he looked up to see his grandchildren and smiled at them.

"Yes?"

"Grandfather, will you tell us how you adopted Mommy?"

"We also wanted to know how Mommy and Daddy decided to have us?"

Fuguki smiled then looked at his grandchildren.

"I'll tell the stories together and they are both long but don't tell you mother i told you this."

"We promise."

"Okay this is what happen."

* * *

Omoi was in the seven swordsmen manor. He was visiting Ameyuri because she was sick for some reason. Omoi sat in a chair next to her then he smiled at her sleeping face and kissed it. Honestly Omoi wouldn't come that close to Ameyuri if she was awake because either she would glare at him or slap him for doing that. They have been date since the war was over and now Omoi was wondering something.

He turned his head to see Fuguki coming into the room and Fuguki looked at him.

"She's still sleeping?"

"Yes sir."

"Well at least we're all safe and slightly peaceful."

"Sir, I was wondering something."

"Yes."

"How come Ameyuri calls you Father when it's just us?"

"I adopted her when she was 4. Believe me, she was nothing like she was then."

"Where did you find her?"

"I found her outside of the Mist village, well at the time it was known as the Bloody Mist."

"What all happened?"

"It's a long story."

_Fuguki was walking through the forest. As he was walking he soon saw a manor that was on fire and went inside of it. He was going through the place but then stopped to see a man that was holding a sleeping child in his arms. The rouge ninja and his group left the manor. Fuguki looked in the room to see a statue of the man that was just turned into a statue. He went to it and saw that on the back of the statue was a kanji of the thunder and the moon on the entire back._

"_This man was the Lightning King I thought he was a myth but he's right here. So then who were those ninja?"_

_Fuguki went after the rouge ninja and soon he saw them. The leader was holding the child that was still sleeping then Fuguki went to the rouge ninja._

"_Give me that child."_

_The leader smirked._

"_You're one of the seven swordsmen of our village. We're not giving this kid up."_

"_Why do you have the child?"_

"_We took her from the Lightning King, I can't believe the monster would freely give up everything for this kid."_

_'So the Lightning King was tricked?'_

"_I guess I'll have to take the child by force then."_

_Fuguki used his hair to turn into spikes and killed the Rouge ninja. He went to the child and picked her up into his arms. She was so tiny that she looked like a baby in his arms. Fuguki took her to the Mist village into the manor then laid her in one of the bed. He watched as she slept then looked away._

_About an hour later the child woke up. She looked around and saw Fuguki sitting in a chair with eyes close. The girl climbed off the bed and went to him._

_Fuguki opened his eyes to see that the girl wasn't on the bed then he glanced down to see the girl looking up at him. He picked her up and she cuddled into his arm._

"_I'm sorry, young one. You won't see your father any more."_

_The girl looked at him and tears began to stream down her face._

"_Daddy's...dead?"_

_Fuguki didn't say anything then he rubbed her head._

"_You'll be staying here from now on. I will train you to become one of the seven swordsmen. But first, what is your name?"_

"_Ameyuri..."_

"_Beneficial rain .I will let you get used to this place then I'll teach you had to wield a sword."_

"_Yes sir."_

_Ameyuri snuggled up to him and Fuguki just looked at her in confusion._

_'Is she still tired or is she just scared? Maybe both.'_

Fuguki looked at Omoi.

"It didn't take long for her to get back to her feet but she was like a kitten when I brought her here."

"What do you mean a kitten?"

"She wasn't spoiled but she did get scared whenever I wasn't with her when all of the members were here. As time went on she began to call me things like Papa, Daddy, and things like that."

"Wow it must have hard on you and her but you two seem to be holding on."

"Yes and I was very happy when you came along because now I don't feel the need to pin her down whenever she goes crazy. I have a question for you though, Omoi."

"Yes sir?"

"Are you two planning to have kids by any chance?"

"I was hoping but I want Ameyuri to decide that."

Ameyuri was looking at him.

"I do but are you sure about that?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"What if it doesn't work and you fall in love with some other girl?"

Omoi smiled.

"I know it will work and I will fall in love wit her and in a couple of years this 'other girl' will call you Mommy."

Ameyuri's eyes widened and Omoi kissed her. Fuguki smiled and left the two love birds alone.

* * *

"And that's how the talk of how I adopted your mother and how you three came along."

Fuguki was still in his room with his grandchildren. Akane and Akaname were both giggling and Akuma was smiling.

"That was a great story Grandfather."

Akane looked at him.

"Will you tell us another one?"

"Maybe another time."


	6. Ameyuri and Police

Omoi was sitting alone in the master bedroom that he shared with his wife. He was thinking about the days when it was just him and Ameyuri dating. He recalled that many times Ameyuri got arrested for multiple things. He stopped in his thoughts when he saw his son, Akuma coming to him with a blank expression.

"Akuma, what's wrong?"

"I was wondering Dad, did Mom ever get in trouble with the police by any chance?"

"..."

"..."

"She was involved with the police many times."

"Will you tell me a couple of stories?"

"I'll just say what the problem was and why she got arrested. One time she turned on the wrong corner out of a dinner and the cops got to her and he was all like.

'Do you know why I stopped you?'

And your mother was like.

'Cuz you can smell it.'

He let her go after that."

"Mom is good at doing stuff like that. What happened next?"

"Another time she was simply walking and the cops took her. I found out because she called me so then I went and talked to them. We were both angry because the cop that arrested your mother only arrested her because he thought that your mother looked creepy."

"What did Mom do after that?"

"Your mother heard us talking and when she got out the first person she saw was the new cop and she attacked him. I of course, pulled her out of there."

"I take it that now Mom is popular with the police right?"

"Yes, yes she is."

Just then Akane and Akaname came into the room. Akane ran up to her father.

"Daddy, Mommy is on TV."

"What do you mean?"

Akane turned on the TV and they saw a car that was being chased by tons of police cars. This was on the news and Omoi had his head down.

"Ameyuri what did you do now?!"

They watched as the news went on with the chase.

**With Ameyuri...**

Ameyuri was still driving the car at full speed.

"Man this sucks. I know they have me on the news right now."

She adjusted her rear view mirror then slammed on the gas and went faster.

Ameyuri got her phone and called home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Omoi, did I leave my wallet on the bed?"

Omoi looked behind him and saw a black wallet on the pillow.

"Yes you did."

"...Crap. Okay thank you. I will have to call you back when this is all over."

The call was over. Ameyuri drove the car in circles or in a zig zag lines to get away from the police. After a while she looked at her gas and saw that she was ery close to be out of it.

"Okay this place seems kind of crowded."

**With Omoi...**

Akane blinked.

"Do you think Mommy is going to keep going until the car stops?"

"I think so."

Akuma raised a brow.

"Dad, what will Mom do if the gas is all out?"

"I'm sure your mother will-"

He didn't finish his sentence when they all saw on TV Ameyuri run out of the car that was still going. She ran as fast as she could with four cops chasing after her on foot. Ameyuri was soon running from 10 cops chasing her to a large family picnic. The people saw them and ran from them too. Ameyuri managed to blend in with the crowd then she turned a corner only to turn back around when 6 cops came at her.

Ameyuri ran back into the crowd but one of the cops leaped at her and then all 24 cops were holding her down.

"At this point, we won't be hearing from your mother for the next two days."

"Hey Dad, were ever in a police chase with Mom?"

"Yes but I made the mistake of taking a sleeping pill. I didn't mean to but I took the wrong pill."

"What happened?"

"This is what happened."

**Memory**

Omoi and Ameyuri were having the last night of their honeymoon. They were on their way back home to the Mist village. Omoi was driving and Ameyuri was in the passenger seat. Was kind of sleepy but he didn't want Ameyuri to drive.

"Omoi, it's fine, just rest and I'll drive."

"No Ameyuri. We made a deal and I'm going to stick to it."

"Alright."

Omoi got out his meds and Ameyuri looked at them.

"Which ones are those?"

"These are the pills to give me energy but I'll only take one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes don't worry."

He took the pill and they kept going on the road.

A few minutes later Ameyuri looked at the time.

"It's almost Midnight, Omoi seriously you can-"

Ameyuri saw that Omoi was sleeping.

"What the?"

She looked ahead and saw a truck coming and moved the car out of the way.

Ameyuri stopped the car. She looked at Omoi who was completely out of it then she moved him to the passenger seat and went to the driver seat. The moment she sat down she got angry.

"I CAN'T SEE SQUAT! DAMN IT!"

Ameyuri looked back at Omoi and smiled as she got an idea.

A few minutes later Ameyuri was driving while sitting on Omoi's lap. As she was driving she was doing a good job, well kind of. She was swerving side to side on the road. She soon heard a police siren behind her and sighed. She parked the car.

As she waited she got an idea scooted over to the passengers seat and was curled up as if she was sleeping.

The police came to them and saw that they were both sleeping then he frowned.

"Late nights. Let's take them both to the office. When they wake up we can tell them everything."

**Memory end**

The three children were in complete shock as they stared at Omoi.

"Yes true story and now that night still haunts me."

"At least you didn't get in trouble right?"

"When I woke up and saw bars next to me I was in panic mode and was begging the officer to let me and your mother out then he told me what he saw and I was happy to know that. Sadly when your mother and I were back on the road she told me everything."

"How did you take it."

"I was so angry I didn't talk to her for a week."

The kids all laughed then Akuma looked at them.

"Besides the chase, what else is Mom going to prison for?"

It was quiet then Omoi stood up.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out in two days."


End file.
